Sandy Planets
by PapayaK
Summary: SG-1 meet God - oh, and Jack gets whumped
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sandy Planets**

**Author: PapayaK**

**Category: Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers: Heroes, minor ones for several other episodes.**

**Summary: An interesting encounter with complicated results**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just having fun.**

Sandy Planets

oO0Oo  
Tuesday Noon  
oO0Oo

In the control room Harriman sensed the General arrive behind him as the kawoosh settled back into the event horizon. He announced that SG-1 had just dialed in and were returning early. Hammond was about to question him when they heard Major Carter's voice over the comm, "Medical Team needed immediately. The Colonel is badly injured."

Before she had finished her sentence, Teal'c came through the puddle holding one end of a laden stretcher with Daniel at the other end. Then Major Carter herself, appeared.

The General took in the scene as they paused at the foot of the ramp. You wouldn't know it to see him now, but he had seen more than his share of active service and knew a doomed man when he saw one. If this were a battle, the medics wouldn't even try to help Jack, choosing instead to work on those they could save. But this wasn't a battle, and the SGC had the finest trauma team on the planet – several planets.

Teal'c looked up at the General, and inclined his head at the General's nod. He had every intention of meeting the med team half-way.

oO0Oo  
_Monday morning – 36 hours earlier  
_oO0Oo

"_Another_ hot, sandy, Egypt-y planet, Daniel?" Colonel O'Neill adjusted his sunglasses as the rest of his team appeared behind him on the Stargate platform, "Goa'uld _**like**_ sand, do they?"

Daniel Jackson wisely ignored the Colonel's baiting. "There was evidence of an early Israeli village just…" He consulted his compass as Jack rolled his eyes, "3 clicks west from here."

"_Clicks?!"_ Jack mouthed at Carter who looked at her boots to keep from giggling.

Teal'c, as usual, refused to be drawn into the team's endless teasing and started off in the direction indicated.

At the indicated distance, there was a village that consisted completely of temporary structures; tents, pavilions, and awnings. At the center of the tents was a larger, more ornate structure of beautiful fabrics draped elegantly over a series of poles.

"Daniel? Where to first?" the Colonel asked.

"Well, I'd really like to check out that central… tent. Could give us a really good idea of who we're dealing with."

"The natives may object…" The Colonel pointed out. They would have to pass through half the village before they reached it.

Daniel shrugged, "Then I guess we talk first… I'm just saying."

"Oh!" The Colonel exclaimed, "You're just SAY-ing…"

As they walked through the neatly organized tents several people did stop what they were doing to watch them. It was interesting to note there was no fear in their faces; no suspicion, not even much curiosity, merely friendly glances, even a few smiles.

"Hello!" Daniel called to one young lady who had stopped to watch them pass by.

In response, she smiled, blushed, picked up her basket of bread, and disappeared into the darkness of her tent.

"Chatty bunch aren't they?" Colonel O'Neill observed.

"Perhaps when the men return…" Teal'c added.

"Yeah." O'Neill responded.

"What?" Daniel asked, looking around. "Oh, yeah, you're right."

The only males present were older men and young boys.

"Almost seems like…" Jack observed almost to himself.

"The women do not seem concerned for men off at war." Teal'c had followed Jack's line of thinking.

So had Carter, "You're right. That sense of impending doom is missing," she said a bit sarcastically, shrugged when Jack turned to look at her, and suggested, "– Hunting party?"

"This must be the center of worship." Daniel had been making his own observations as they arrived at the central structure. There having been no threat at all, the rest of the team also turned their attention to the large tent in front of them.

It was simply beautiful. The cloth was thick and finely woven, with threads of gold and silver running through it. The poles themselves were wooden, carved and polished until they gleamed and the metal rings that held the cloth to the poles appeared to be pure gold.

"Seem Goa'uld-ish to you?" Jack asked the team as they approached the entrance.

Sam shook her head, "Could be, but I'm not used to seeing them do anything so…"

"Elegant?" Daniel asked, "They're usually a bit more on the gaudy side…"

Jack nodded and entered cautiously. Once inside they observed that the cloth walls they had been following created a sort of fence around a courtyard. Within the courtyard there were different items – bowls on pedestals, altars, candle holders, and at the center was a taller, even more beautiful pavilion.

Daniel wandered around, examining the different items arranged around the central tent. "Definitely a center of worship. Looks like a lot of sacrifices…"

"What kind of sacrifices?" Sam asked, suddenly concerned.

Daniel shook his head, "From what I can see here- animals. Hard to say though. They clean everything up pretty well."

"Can you tell who all the sacrifices are supposed to appease?"

Daniel grimaced and shook his head, "Nope. There's no writing here… which is also rather un-Goa'uldish…"

Meanwhile, Jack and Teal'c, having assured themselves there was no immediate threat inside either – the 'place of worship' was deserted at the moment, - approached the taller tent.

"You gettin' any vibe off this place?" Jack asked.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, places like this usually give me a really bad feeling."

Teal'c inclined his head in understanding, "What vibe are you receiving presently?"

Jack paused momentarily, studying Teal'c to determine whether the Jaffa was being sarcastic, and then shook his head briefly, "I hate to say it, but this place gives me a good feeling." He shrugged, as if trying to shake the feeling off. "Can't be right."

They reached the central tent and instinctively split, one to each side of the doorway. Jack looked in as much as he could, but it was dark inside. He signaled his intentions to Teal'c and slipped silently inside. Teal'c followed a moment later as directed. Inside there were more statues and tools of worship, but otherwise it was deserted.

It was at that moment, as Daniel and Sam joined them, that they all heard, from the other side of the curtain, a man singing.

"Not one of my favorites," Jack commented dryly, thereby asking Daniel to explain.

"It's a kind of chant." He stepped closer to the curtain that apparently divided the pavilion in two, his head tipped to one side, listening. "Definitely some sort of ritual… Sounds like…" he paused, concentrating, "Hebrew?"

"Hebrew?" Carter asked, surprised, "That's a new one."

"No. No – it's definitely a derivative - or root - of Hebrew. I'm not sure…" A light dawned in Daniel's eyes, "Of course!! I should have recognized it right away. It's almost identical to the descriptions…"

"Daniel?" The Colonel warned.

"Oh. It's the temple!"

"Doesn't look like a temple."

"No. It's from the Old Testament. When the Hebrews – the Israelites - were wandering in the desert. This was their church – their temple. Near enough, anyway."

Jack raised his eyebrows and was about to speak when the singing stopped and the singer, apparently a priest, emerged from behind the curtain.

Jack's hands instinctively went to his weapon, but he did not bring it to bear.

The priest paused, smiled broadly at them and had opened his mouth to speak when a second, older man appeared from behind the curtain.

The priest was dressed in the expected priestly robes.

The second man was wearing only a simple, homespun cloth draped about him. But this second man was clearly the leader of the two. And he was very striking.

Not striking in looks. In looks he was an elderly man with grey hair and beard, but there was something about him. He exuded power, authority and strength far beyond what his 70-something body could be expected to provide. And what was even more disconcerting to Daniel and Sam in particular, was that he somehow seemed familiar.

But this little encounter was not done affecting the participants. Daniel and Sam slowly came to realize what Teal'c, standing behind the rest, had observed instantly: The moment the older man had appeared, Jack O'Neill had gone perfectly still.

As his teammates watched, he swallowed. Then he did something the rest of SG-1 had never seen before, nor ever thought they'd see: Colonel Jack O'Neill snatched his cap from his head and dropped to his knees – without having been asked, commanded, or forced. No staff weapon had connected with the backs of his legs and no pain stick had been produced.

No. Jack O'Neill, who had difficulty showing deference to his superiors in the Air Force, had willingly dropped to his knees before a strange alien on a far planet.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sandy Planets**

**Author: PapayaK**

**Category: Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers: Heroes, minor ones for several other episodes.**

**Summary: An interesting encounter with complicated results**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just having fun.**

**A.N. This story is what I've come to think of as a 'clog.' This idea popped into my head about a year ago, and I could write nothing else until it was finished. It is. Finally. I will post a chapter a day. Please review if you are so inclined.**

oO0Oo

Previously…_  
No. Jack O'Neill, who had difficulty showing deference to his superiors in the Air Force, had willingly dropped to his knees before a strange alien on a far planet._

oO0Oo  
_Tuesday Afternoon – Shortly after SG-1's return_  
oO0Oo

Janet's first thought upon seeing her patient was not far removed from the General's. But she and her team had fallen into a well practiced ballet of trauma response. They knew exactly what to do to keep a badly injured person alive. They had enough specialized machines they could do just about everything for you until you decided you were strong enough to do it on your own. Jack had been hooked up to several of these machines; enough of them to keep his heart beating and his lungs filling with air throughout the long surgery that he faced.

They wheeled him into surgery and began the complicated task of putting him back together.

SG-1 stood in the corridor and looked at each other. Daniel was the first to speak.

"You don't suppose Jev-"

"Don't Daniel. Don't say it."

Daniel was quiet, but a spark of hope had ignited.

Sam couldn't speak - hadn't let Daniel speak because her heart was so full of hope, she thought it would burst.

Teal'c studied each of his teammates in turn, nodded to himself and quietly left.

oO0Oo  
Monday Afternoon – 30 hours earlier  
oO0Oo

The surprises had just begun.

When Jack had dropped to his knees, both Carter and Teal'c had raised their weapons. Surely, there was some trick, some kind of mind control, something that had caused their leader's strange behavior.

The elderly man had taken no notice of the deadly weapons. He had eyes only for Jack.

He smiled and immediately moved to Jack, taking him by the arms and raising him to his feet. "Jack. Jack." He said, chidingly, "You know there's no reason for that – you're scaring your friends."

At that Jack had glanced at his team briefly, but still would not look the older man in the face. "How…?"

The old man chuckled, "Jack – you know that too. I'm always around. Why should it surprise you to see me?" He paused, and then continued with laughter in his voice, "Especially considering all the other things you see on a regular basis."

This time it was Daniel's turn to prod his friend for an explanation. He had sidled up beside Jack and spoke softly, "Jack? What's goin' on?"

"Daniel!"

The archaeologist's eyebrow's shot into his hair line and he backed up a step. It was the alien, not Jack, who had addressed him.

"Do I know you?"

Again the old man chuckled, "Of course! And I know Sam and I know Teal'c – although I'd love for him to get to know me better… But there's time for that..." Still smiling he turned to the priest, "Enough surprises for one day. Come, Abram! Please show my friends some of your famous hospitality!"

Abram, which was apparently the priest's name, bowed low and gestured that the team should follow him out of the temple.

Jack still faced the old man, although he had finally raised his eyes and was, frankly, staring.

"Jack. Don't worry! We'll talk more later. Go. Eat." The alien pulled Jack into a brief hug and released him. His teammates didn't know if they were more shocked by the hug or the fact that Jack had allowed it. But then they had all been shooed out through the courtyard, leaving the old man inside.

Once outside, Jack picked up the pace and strode forward to follow Abram; obviously not wanting to be questioned by his team.

They were not deterred. "Sir?" Carter had been the first to catch up. "Who was that?"

Jack glanced over his shoulder. "You know who it was."

"Sir?" she was definitely concerned.

Hearing the tone of her voice, Jack stopped, turned around and waited until Daniel and Teal'c were close. "You" he looked pointedly at Daniel and Carter, "You know who that is." He looked at Teal'c "You probably do too. No reason you wouldn't…" He looked at them expectantly.

Sam frowned, unwilling to give voice to the thought that had popped into her head the moment the old man had spoken, "Are you saying that's… God?"

Daniel looked rapidly from one to the other, "What? God- God? With a capital G? What are you talking about?"

Sam shook her head, "He's not a Goa'uld... And there was… something."

Daniel frowned and nearly stomped his foot, "Then he's a man! Just some alien with some mind powers or something."

Sam looked a bit more thoughtful, "He did seem familiar, somehow."

"Powers!" Daniel insisted, "Sam, you don't believe in God any more than I do. Any more than Jack does." He looked at them, "Right?"

Sam hesitated just a second, "Of course." She said without any real commitment. Truth was: she hadn't had a reason to think about it for a long time – other than the occasional prayer in times of trouble – But everybody does that, right?

Jack glared at them and turned to follow Abram who was patiently waiting.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sandy Planets**

**Author: PapayaK**

**Category: Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers: Heroes, minor ones for several other episodes.**

**Summary: An interesting encounter with complicated results**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just having fun.**

Previously…

"_Powers!" Daniel insisted, "Sam, you don't believe in God any more than I do. Any more than Jack does." He looked at them, "Right?"_

_Sam hesitated just a second, "Of course." She said without any real commitment. Truth was: she hadn't had a reason to think about it for a long time – other than the occasional prayer in times of trouble – But everybody does that, right?_

_Jack glared at them and turned to follow Abram who was patiently waiting._

oO0Oo  
Tuesday Night  
oO0Oo

After more hours than Sam cared to think about, the Colonel had been wheeled into recovery. He was hooked up to several more machines. He was so pale, so still and his muscles so limp while the nurses maneuvered him into position, it was very unsettling. His teammates knew well that even in sleep he was rarely still. Sam comforted herself with the thought that he was deeply unconscious.

Janet came out in scrubs, having assisted with the surgery. She smiled at them wearily, "You can stay as long as you'd like."

That alone set off warning bells in Sam's head. Janet always sent them off to rest or let the patient rest. If she was letting them stay… did that mean she thought he had so little time left?

"How is he?"

Janet sighed as she smoothed the bed covers, "He'll be unconscious for quite a while, although he's not in a coma… That's a good sign."

"When will he wake up?"

Janet wouldn't meet their eyes,

"I don't know."

"Janet?" Sam asked softly.

Janet didn't answer or even turn around. She stopped, straightened, and gazed at her patient's still face for a moment. Then she spoke, "I just don't know, Sam. I'm sorry."

"But, is it possible that…"

"All I can tell you is that he is on full life support. Right now there is still brain function, but soon, regardless…" Then Janet did turn to face her friends, tears threatening to spill, "We'll have to respect his living will."

oO0Oo  
_Monday Evening – 24 hours earlier  
_oO0Oo

As they had walked through the village, they had seen the men returning. Abram had explained that there was to be a battle in the morning and the men had gone out into the desert to perform some purification rituals, while he met with Jev in the temple.

"Jev?"

"Jev is the name he asks us to call him by. Do you know another?"

"We're from another planet. We don't know your Jev." Daniel had answered.

Abram had merely smiled patiently, "Of course." He then proceeded to announce to a group of men that had gathered nearby, that they had honored guests. They had been waiting for just such an explanation. They were the apparent governing body of the village.

SG-1 were treated like royalty. A large banquet was prepared. There was music, dancing and surprisingly intelligent conversation.

Most of the conversation centered on the upcoming battle. Another, much more warlike nation on the planet had been attempting to take the land of the 'people of Jev.' For months they had raided, stealing camels and sheep. Then, last week four children had disappeared in the middle of a raid. Finally, Jev had answered their prayers in the affirmative and told them to defend their land; He would give them the victory.

In the morning the raids would end, one way or another. The nation that lost the battle would leave the land to the victor.

Jev had promised them success, and so tonight, the eve of battle, was already a celebration.

Both Carter and Daniel questioned their new friends extensively about Jev. They were disappointed though, because they could not get a single answer that didn't coincide with Old Testament Biblical teaching. The people were not secretive; in fact they were more than happy to tell everything they knew about Jev. There simply had to be another explanation. Were all the people of the planet under Jev's influence? According to the people, he had done many 'miracles.' And the upcoming battle would be just another example. SG-1 were assured, that after they had witnessed tomorrow's battle, they would have no more doubt.

For his part, Teal'c enjoyed the discussions, and spent his time comparing tactics of the enemy against the many nations he had faced in battle.

Jack was mostly quiet, responding only when directly questioned.

When dinner was over, the team had been shown to a tent that would be theirs for as long as they wanted, and then left alone.

oO0Oo

The members of SG-1 stood or sat around a fire inside the tent. Jack stayed near the door, expecting what he considered to be "an Annoying Discussion."

Two members of the team now turned to face their leader.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Jack glared at him for a beat. "I'm gonna get some air." With that the Colonel turned on his heel and disappeared into the night; Annoying Conversation successfully postponed.

Sam said, "Should we just let him go? What if there **is** something wrong?"

Daniel had taken a step toward the door when Teal'c finally spoke. "O'Neill will return when he is prepared to do so."

Two pairs of eyes studied the Jaffa. "Teal'c? You know something about this?"

Teal'c inclined his head and came about as close to a sigh as he ever had, "Have you no previous knowledge of the God of the Bible?"

"Yes, but…"

"But Jack? I mean, black ops, secret past, "damned distasteful things", Jack? A religious fuzzy wuzzy?"

"O'Neill has spoken to me of God on many occasions. There was no 'fuzz' involved." With that announcement, Teal'c settled himself gracefully on the pillows scattered about and prepared for the onslaught of questions. He knew the minds of his friends. They were currently filled with questions and concerns; questions they would ask as soon as they got their jaws working again. "I do not believe you need to be concerned about O'Neill."

"Don't tell me YOU believe Jev is God."

"Of this I am uncertain. However, you cannot deny it is a possibility. You felt Jev's influence as well as I. One cannot come into the presence of holiness without being affected by it. If he is not God, he is a powerful being. One who has shown no aggression towards us – quite the contrary."

This lengthy speech was enough to put Sam's butt on the pillows as well. Her head was about to burst with questions. She decided to start with: "The Colonel talked to you? About God?"

"He felt it beneficial that after many years in the service of false gods I should be made aware of a different god, the true God."

Daniel frowned and plopped down, "Why hasn't he ever said anything? I mean, Teal'c's right – this Jev doesn't seem to be any kind of threat. But I just never thought that Jack…"

"O'Neill believed that you both were both already well educated in Biblical information, and therefore did not need what he referred to as 'his nonsense.' Is this not the case?" Teal'c paused, "In fact, MajorCarter, he cited at least one occasion where he tried to share some Biblical information with you and you corrected him, confirming his belief that you knew more about the topic than he."

"Yeah," she answered softly, "I think that was the commandments… My mom took us to church every Sunday. But there was really no formal education… After she died, Dad was just too busy, or he was gone… Daniel?"

"Yeah – we went to church. Not regularly, but Christmas and Easter… yeah, few other Sundays… I haven't been since my parents died. I guess I got kinda mad at God after that."

"Okay..." Sam's mind was spinning furiously. She and Daniel were both quiet for a moment, seeking out and activating knowledge gained in childhood; Things that they had learned once, but had not felt the need for in many years. "I'm trying to fit what I know of the Colonel and what I remember of Christianity together. I wouldn't have thought I could do it, but you know…?"

Daniel looked at her expectantly.

"I mean, think about it. He has no fear of death."

"Because he believes he's going to heaven?"

"He never gives up."

"Because, 'with God all things are possible?' I don't know, Sam."

"When we were in Antarctica…"

Daniel sat up straighter. Sam had never talked about Antarctica beyond what she had written in her report.

"He knew. He knew we would be fine. Even when he knew he was dying… It was like an unfortunate inconvenience to him. He said he regretted it – as if he had something else he wanted to do, but he was okay with it. I remember wondering at the time – how could a person think that way? Maybe...?"

Daniel got back up and began to pace.

Sam continued, "Plus, like you said – all we know about the Colonel's past is that it has some pretty ugly stuff in it. How could a man like that have the rather blithe attitude towards life in general that our Colonel has? I mean, when I first found out I was going to be assigned to the SGC I read as much of his file as I was allowed to. And I was NOT looking forward to meeting him. I expected a really dark, angry…soul. But I was wrong. He's not like that at all, at least, not usually. You know him better than any of us – he's usually more like a carefree kid than a hardened soldier - Faith can do that." She paused, "So I've heard."

"So you can see our Jack as a Christian?"

She paused to consider.

"I can."

"I can't."

"Why?"

Daniel paused with his mouth half open, as if he was about to speak and then thought better of it, "I have to talk to Jack."

And without another word, Daniel headed out into the dark.

Daniel had to leave because he remembered something of which he would never tell the others. He remembered more of his time as an ascended being than he had ever let on.

He remembered Jack's time in Ba'al's palace.

He remembered trying to convince Jack to ascend. Or, more precisely put, to convince Jack he COULD ascend.

Jack had not believed himself worthy.

"_You're a better man than that"  
"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!"_

And he was supposed to believe that this man felt he was going to heaven? Heaven - the place where the Bible says you have to be, not just worthy, but _perfect_ to gain entrance?

Fat

Chance

oO0Oo

Thanks so much for the reviews. Hope you're still hanging in there.  
TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Sandy Planets**

**Author: PapayaK**

**Category: Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers: Heroes, minor ones for several other episodes.**

**Summary: An interesting encounter with complicated results**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just having fun.**

Previously…  
_And he was supposed to believe that this man felt he was going to heaven? Heaven - the place where the Bible says you have to be, not just worthy, but perfect to gain entrance?_

oO0Oo  
_ Tuesday Evening_  
oO0Oo

It was quiet in the infirmary. The incessant, annoying and yet deeply comforting beep of the heart monitor, and the gentle hiss of the ventilator were the only noises to be heard.

Two people sat in hard plastic chairs, holding vigil over their friend who was pale and still beneath all the wires and tubes. Both watchers' faces were expressionless to anyone who did not know them. However, if you looked closely, Fear was there; but also Hope.

They did not speak. They merely waited.

They hoped that what they had been told  
would turn out,  
against all odds,  
to be true.

oO0Oo  
Late Monday Night – 18 hours earlier  
oO0Oo

Jack, more than anyone Daniel had ever met, did not like to be pushed into a conversation. Well, today Daniel was going to push, hard.

"Jack!" Daniel hollered into the desert. "Jack!"

Daniel knew he was going to force Jack, once again, to say things he didn't want to say – he really hoped it was the right thing to do… "Jack!"

"Right here, Daniel," Jack spoke calmly, resigned, and less than five feet away.

"Oh." Daniel finally spotted him sitting against a sand dune, staring into the night. "There you are."

Jack looked up at him, sarcastically.

Daniel sat down in the sand, got comfortable, and dove right in. "So, when I was ascended…"

"Okay – here we go…" Jack already knew where this was headed.

"Yes. Well, I remember more now than I did at first."

"Figured you would…"

"I remember visiting you in Ba'al's fortress."

"Do ya now? And how, pray tell, does that have – ANY THING – to do with today's events?" Jack, clearly, did not want to talk about Ba'al. "I haven't even DIED… yet."

Daniel decided to use some of Jack's favorite tactics against him, "Here's where I'm fuzzy: Jack O'Neill tells me he CAN'T ascend. That he's – in his own words – 'not good enough.' But now we find out, apparently, you believe you can go to heaven? Do you _see_ the irony?"

"Daniel –" There was warning in the voice.

"No, Jack – tell me. How can you believe what I'm hearing?"

There was a long pause in the dark. So dark, Daniel couldn't see his face.

Finally, surprisingly, there was a chuckle, "If you have a really BIG grenade – it doesn't matter too much how good your aim is."

"What?"

"It's not about me. Never has been. I screwed up, Daniel, so many times. I can't even… And I'm not just talking about spec. ops." He paused and tried again, "You're a smart guy. Don't you see? _I_ don't deserve _anything_, much less heaven.

But I get to go there.

And you're right! You're right. I have so much against me – Charlie's death. Carter's 'Damned Distasteful Things,' so much else I can't tell you. I deserved hell, Daniel, twice over. But I get life…" he repeated more softly, "I get life."

"Why!?" Daniel sat sideways and looked at his friend intently, "I don't understand, Jack."

"Get this, Daniel, 'cause I'm only going to say it once. You're right – we both are…

I'm **not** good enough.

You don't know the half of what I've done. And there is no way in the UNIVERSE to make up for any of it – no way to atone. If you only knew…" Tortured eyes looked off into the night.

Daniel had seen that look before.

On Abydos.

The first time.

Jack swallowed, "Remember Cor-ai? Teal'c knew he couldn't 'make up' for all the horrific things… He was only hoping to make it up to that one man. But, truly, he couldn't even do that, and he knew it. All he could do was give Hanno his revenge… as if that would have helped.

I don't deserve anything… no I take that back. I deserve to spend an eternity in hell for what I've done. But God – he saw it differently. He took all my crap and put it on Jesus and punished him for it. In exchange I get Jesus' perfect life." Jack took a breath, "I get life. Now, **and** in heaven."

Jack stared at Daniel for a full minute.

Daniel was speechless.

"It's not about me, Daniel. I don't know what your ascension thing was. I never will. But I don't want it. Not then - not ever. When I die – the last time.... I got a place."

The two men sat in silence in a night which was becoming increasingly chilly. Finally, Daniel spoke.

"What about Abydos?" Daniel wasn't done pushing, although he was surprised that Jack hadn't gotten angry, "That first mission – You were a lot different than you are today."

"Daniel, for cryin' out loud, can't you let this rest!?!"

"Have I ever?"

"I'm not one of your artifacts!"

"I thought suicide was a bad thing to Christians."

"Yeah."

"And yet?"

"I guess you could say I left."

"Left?"

"Charlie died. It was my fault. I walked away from God."

"Abydos turned you around?"

"God did."

"What?"

"I walked away, but He stuck with me. He used Abydos - used you - to show me that."

Daniel sighed, "I don't get it. Maybe I never will. But I am glad you have this peace. Maybe I finally understand some things about Jack O'Neill I never got before." He stood, arms hugging himself, "You coming back to the tent?"

"What's Carter think about all this?" He wasn't looking forward to baring his soul a second time.

"I don't know. She says she can see it. Maybe she'll leave you alone. We all learned something new. We just have to get used to it."

"Yeah," Jack spoke softly, almost to himself, "You do."

oO0Oo

Jack had not returned until all but Teal'c were asleep. And Teal'c only gave him a nod as he entered the tent. The Jaffa seemed to sense that he had more than enough talking that night.

oO0Oo  
_6 Wednesday_  
oO0Oo

Janet Frasier entered General Hammond's office. She carried Jack O'Neill's file in her arms. The general looked up. "Doctor?" He asked. His voice held no real hope, nor despair. He had prepared himself for this day a long time ago. "How much time does he have?" Speaking clearly, in clinical terms would ease this for them both.

Janet got it. She spoke clinically as well; detached, cold. If they spoke this way, it was possible to speak of the death of a friend without emotion. "I'm sorry, sir. His living well clearly states that if he is on full life support for more than a day we should end all heroic means."

"And what, exactly does that mean, Doctor?"

"It means we pull the plug, sir. Tomorrow morning. He'll be on his own."

"I understand." General Hammond looked older than she'd ever seen him. Twenty-four hours was a very short time. She had already extended it – telling herself she didn't know that he was truly dependent on the life support… If she were careful, she could extend it another 48 hours. She hoped Jack wouldn't mind…

The General paused, a tiny flicker of hope had ignited at her words, "On his own? Is there…?"

What? A chance? A chance his body could sustain life as badly damaged as it was? Janet gently shook her head.

It was true; at this point he had no chance of recovery. She had seen the horrific wound he had suffered when his team had brought him gingerly back. She had done everything possible, and more. Truth was, he was already dead when they brought him back. She had only prolonged the inevitable – she had done the very thing his living will sought to prevent.

As for the story Daniel and Sam had shared when they returned? It was a fairy tale – too good to be true.

oO0Oo  
Tuesday morning  
oO0Oo

At first light the camp was awake and bustling. Men preparing for battle, their wives supplying them with all they would need.

Three members of SG-1 were present and waiting to accompany the army, although they had been instructed to leave their weapons behind, they had no intention of doing so; a fact that many of the men found rather humorous.

Abram chided his men and then explained, "Your weapons are simply not necessary. I apologize that the men find your lack of faith a bit… comical."

Teal'c dignified the situation with a respectful answer, "We only seek to be of assistance in such ways as we are able."

Abram smiled, "I understand. Will Colonel O'Neill be joining us as well?"

Sam and Daniel exchanged glances. "He's staying behind."

Teal'c added, "He agrees that our presence with your army is somewhat superfluous."

And with that it was time to go.

oO0Oo

The men were right. SG-1's presence wasn't necessary. Sam never even unsafed her weapon. The People of Jev quietly surrounded the enemy camp in the early dawn glow. Teal'c was disappointed in their lack of stealth, but apparently the enemy was not on guard, or else they were deaf. No one noticed the army moving into position. And when each man brought a horn to his lips and blew a loud, long blast, something incredible happened: The enemy camp was thrown into chaos. Soldiers exploded from their tents. Sam thought at first, they would attack the men who still held their horns and not their swords, but then she realized they were so terror stricken, they were killing each other. Those who survived the camp tore through the encircling army and ran for home.

The 'attacking' army merely stood and watched solemnly. When it was over, and not a single living enemy remained, a few men entered the camp. They went directly to the tent Jev had described to them, and there they found the four children, healthy and unharmed. Then they left; quietly and respectfully. They had never drawn their swords.

The members of SG-1 looked at each other in disbelief. Eventually they rose and followed the army home.

oO0Oo

They didn't get too far though. Jev walked up to them. It seemed that he had always been there, but none of them could've said exactly where he had come from.

"You have much before you." He looked meaningfully around, looking each of them in the eye. "Know that I will go with you, and all that happens will be a blessing to my children."

Sam responded, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Jack will be fine."

This time Daniel spoke up, "I'm not sure who you are, or how you got such a hold over Jack, but **we **will make sure he is fine."

"That task is beyond you, Daniel, but you are a good friend to him." Jev paused, "Jack and I spoke late into the night. He wishes me to return with you to defeat the Goa'uld."

SG-1 looked at him, curious as to his response to that.

"I reminded him that I am already there." Jev continued, "It is sometimes hard for him to accept my way of doing things. I always get what I want. What I want is always what is best for my children. And I always know exactly what is best for each of my children. Like all children, what they desire is not always what is best for them. In fact, what is best for them sometimes seems unpleasant at the time."

Teal'c inclined his head thoughtfully. Daniel frowned.

"You should get to the party." Jev paused as he turned to leave, and then repeated, "Jack will be fine."

oO0Oo

As SG-1 approached the village with the returning army, the mood slowly became more celebratory. The people who had remained in camp had already begun to party, and as the men neared, they became caught up in the festivities. The theme of the party was definitely one of thankfulness.

Abram approached, "Come! Join, once again in our celebration of thankfulness. We are thankful that our families and lands are safe from those who would destroy or steal them and that every father, son, brother and husband has safely returned. Praise be to Jev!"

"Praise Be To Jev!" The chorus was taken up by several people standing near, and soon the dunes rang with the noise.

Two small girls ran up to grab Sam's hands and pull her into their circle. A group of young girls had joined hands and were skipping and dancing around in time to music.

Teal'c and Daniel had drinks pressed into their hands and were pulled into a loud and boisterous discussion of their victory. They tried to ask questions, but it was hard to be heard over the shouts and music. And no one wanted to be serious.

Abram excused himself to see what was keeping his wife from the celebrations.

Some of the young women tried to get Daniel and Teal'c to join in their dance, but they were unsuccessful; settling instead for some of the young men sitting near.

Sam was trying to extricate herself from the dance. She wanted to hear what the men were discussing and she especially wanted to talk to the Colonel.

She looked around, trying to spot him. She carefully examined the group of children, but he was not among them.

Then she saw Abram standing in the door of his tent looking straight at her and her heart was suddenly in her throat.

In the midst of all this joy, he looked horrified.

All sound and music faded to a dull buzz in her ears as she ran for Abram's tent.

It seemed to take her ages to reach him. When she stopped and made to pass by him into the tent, he grabbed her arms.

His eyes wide with shock he gasped, "I'm sorry. An enemy warrior had stolen into our camp while the army was gone. He was looking for choice spoils… He found my children…"

Sam pushed past him, sensing Teal'c's approach behind her.

She entered the tent and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark stillness. But she sensed him before she saw him. The scent of blood filled her nostrils as she dropped to the floor beside her CO.

_He found my children… _echoed in her thoughts and she could well imagine what had happened.

She shouted for a doctor or healer.

Teal'c handed her the field med kit although it would be poorly inadequate in the face of such wounds.

She was certain that the Colonel had received his wounds protecting the children.

He was alive, his eyes were open, and he was gasping. Taking in little sips of air as if that were all he could manage.

There was no doctor. They had never needed one.

Jev had healed every wound, every illness.

"Then where's Jev?" Sam called.

Abram's quiet voice answered, "It is Jev's will that you take him home."

Sam stared at him for a moment, then returned to her work.

Daniel had arrived at some point and was handing her supplies, anticipating her needs. Teal'c went to retrieve some kind of stretcher. Sam bandaged him as best she could; heard him gasp harder when she applied pressure. She spoke to him, whispering encouragement through her tears. But she knew that none of it would help. He did not respond to her.

When she had done all she could, Teal'c gently lifted him onto the makeshift stretcher and then lifted the end opposite Daniel. No one spoke. They didn't have to. They knew each other's thoughts.

Sam jogged ahead to open the gate so Teal'c and Daniel would not have to slow down.

Abram caught up to her, "Jev will be with you. He will heal."

She looked at him and did not speak, but her eyes told Abram clearly she did not believe him.

"Please, when he is better, thank him for saving my children. Jev has said we will not see you again and so I will not have the chance. I cannot thank him enough. My children…" Abram wiped at his tears. "I believe it was one of Jev's many purposes that Jack be here to save them. Praise be to Jev."

Sam didn't feel like praising anything at the moment unless it was Janet and her staff.

She punched in the address for Earth and watched as Daniel and Teal'c carried the Colonel home.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Sandy Planets**

**Author: PapayaK**

**Category: Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort**

**Spoilers: Heroes, minor ones for several other episodes.**

**Summary: An interesting encounter with complicated results**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just having fun.**

Previously…  
_Sam didn't feel like praising anything at the moment unless it was Janet and her staff._

_She punched in the address for Earth and watched as Daniel and Teal'c carried the Colonel home._

oO0Oo

Thursday

oO0Oo

Sam heard the General enter the room behind her. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She knew what his presence meant. Janet walked slowly into the room. She looked at them all, but there was nothing to say.

She walked over to the Colonel's bedside, paused there for a moment. Daniel heard her whisper something to him that sounded like, "I'm sorry."

Then she moved and did something with the machines.

It slowly became quiet in the room.

Janet turned and spoke, "It will only be a minute or two." And she left. Truth was, she couldn't bear to stay. She would return when it was over.

Sam got up and went to his side. She took his hand, feeling his pulse under her fingertips.

Daniel stood and stared at the rise and fall of Jack's chest, waiting for it to stop.

The General stood at attention, his eyes frozen and red rimmed, on the wall opposite.

Only Teal'c seemed unaffected. He was respectfully still.

No one spoke.

Soon Janet returned. She had braced herself to do what was necessary now that her friend was gone.

As soon as she stepped into the room though, she stopped. She was not seeing what she expected. The group remained exactly as she had left them. They were still waiting.

She sighed, Jack was so stubborn. She moved over to check his vitals.

"I… I don't understand…" She moved to check other readouts, turning a few other machines on, "He's…" She checked one more dial and then turned to face the group, "He's sleeping."

"What?"

"It can't be."

"How?"

"I don't know." Janet checked his eyes. They were equal and reactive. She paused with her hands on his bandages. Her eyes met Sam's across the bed. Then she began removing them. After a beat, Sam moved to help her. They pulled back layers of gauze to reveal… smooth, healthy skin.

Sam and Janet stared at each other.

Between them, Jack grunted and rolled onto his side, pulled the covers up, and began to snore.

oO0Oo

Hours later, while the Colonel argued with Janet about being released from the infirmary, Sam and Daniel were sitting in her lab, discussing his miraculous recovery.

Janet had run every test she could think of, but nothing explained his recovery. He was perfectly healthy; in fact he was healthier than he had been in quite a while.

"The injury was real. I saw it."

"I know. I can't believe… Do you suppose this was what Jev meant when he said Jack would be fine?"

Sam shook her head in disbelief, "What else could it be?"

"Oh ye of little faith."

Sam and Daniel both spun around at the sound of Jev's amused voice.

"I have shown you so much and yet you doubt."

"Okay, let's say you healed Jack. And you wouldn't be the first… species we've come across that has the ability to heal… Let's say you did it. Then I have a question. Did you cause the attack just so you could impress us? Why didn't you stop it? If you're all knowing and all powerful… Why?"

Jev smiled gently, "Daniel, you are so curious! I love that about you. And you can learn the answers to these questions and more, I have already told you everything you need to know. But I will remind you of one thing, I never cause evil, but always use all things, whether good or evil, in order to bless my children."

Daniel glanced doubtfully at Sam.

Jev smiled gently, "I have many reasons for the things I cause and those I allow to happen. You cannot comprehend all of them, but I will share one with you:

You do not know what you face in the days ahead, nor what Jack must face. I do. What has happened on the planet and here will strengthen you, and him, for those days. It is but one of my reasons, but it is enough for me to share today.

I know you have many more questions. I want you to find the answers. You know where to look. I love you, my children."

And, with that, he disappeared.

Sam and Daniel were left speechless.

Moments later, Jack practically bounced into the room. Teal'c followed, looking bemused. "Guess what? Can't dial Jev's planet. It's like it's just not there. Not that I'm surprised. We won't be going back there." There was the slightest note of wistfulness in his voice.

"Jack-"

"Ahk-" Jack held up a hand, "We are done with that for now, Daniel." He briefly turned to each of them, his hands held up, palms out, as a 'stop' sign. Then he grinned and continued energetically, "I'm here to announce tomorrow's mission, and corresponding briefing at 0730!"

"Tomorrow? Janet cleared you already?"

"Yup! – Good as new. Better, in fact." He paused and flexed for them, "We've got that mineral survey, although I'm still trying to switch with Dixon- his planet looks waaay better. Either way, I am planning on being off this planet before that news crew gets here!"

Daniel started. He had forgotten all about that particular memo, "The one that's doing the documentary? Bergman or something?"

"That's the one! Although I think it's Bregman" Daniel and Sam glanced at each other at Jack's correction – they were beginning to understand Teal'c's bemusement. "and you will thank me later that I managed to get us off world so we can miss the whole thing!"

"Jack-"

"Daniel. I talked about this enough to last me about three years. You can ask me more when the statute of limitations has run out." He spun on his heel to face Teal'c. "Now, my Jaffa friend and I have a date with some boxing gloves. Gotta burn off some of this energy. C'mon, Teal'c!"

And with that he disappeared down the hall.

Teal'c offered a hint of a smile, bowed slightly to his two friends, who now mirrored his bemused expression, and followed Jack to the gym.

The End.


End file.
